


The Grave Hoard

by CharlemagneDoesntKnowWhatToDoWithHerself



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Machines, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirks (My Hero Academia), Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, but no actual burn, just cold walking, slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneDoesntKnowWhatToDoWithHerself/pseuds/CharlemagneDoesntKnowWhatToDoWithHerself
Summary: Izuku Midoriya wants a quirk. There's only one way to get it.Travelling across the continent with a man that will barely speak to him, harboring a future-destroying secret, and being spied on by the government are just the tip of what's in store for one overwhelmed Seeker.-A/N: You don't have to know what Horizon is to read this fic! Everything is thoroughly described-
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Worldbuilding

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the first edition, I've cut out #TheScene TM because it messed up the pace I wanted and in general just felt rushed. I think I've edited enough to the point that you can re-read without being too bored, but I'm not 100%
> 
> This is my fic-baby. I love it, and hate it. Please let me know what you think because I barely even know what's going on half the time. 
> 
> Like I said in the summary, the WB page is overly-saturated, so if you don't know what HZD, ABO, or even BNHA is, feel free to read it anyway. 
> 
> Edit: I formatted this all on desktop so it's probably all kinds of fucked up on mobile, but I tried, okay?
> 
> Edit Two: Jesus christ have I told you that i have no idea what i'm doing yet? Bc I don't. Apparently when I re-uploaded it two of the pictures just up and died on me (the punnet squares and the graph) but they work now so yeah it's all been worked out.

I had to invent whole-ass words for this shit, just so you know. 

So if you know what all of these things are (bnha, omegaverse, and hzd) you may feel tempted to not read the WB page. If you choose that route, just know that there are things in my story that are not necessarily the same as in the game, au, or anime. Also, everyone is being called by their first name because I hate this canon last-name-calling bs. Their relative heights are changed too. Fucking fight me. 

i had to make a new form of government in a post-apocalyptic ancient, future, mechanical/technological and somehow still primitive world. It sucks but I'm hoping this will be entertaining.

BNHA

Hero high school anime where everyone has superpowers n shit. In my fic, everyone still has their powers, but the technology is more advanced in some ways and less in other ways, so the way they use/understand these powers can differ from canon. 

Izuku: Twunk ass lil bih that's also the cutest thing you'll ever see. My love for him will never be extinguished. Green curly hair and big, also green, eyes. Muscular but also kinda skinny. Between Ochaco and Eijiro in height (I'm american, 5'5). Chubby cheeks and freckles. He's got a bit more snark in this just bc he wasn't bullied by Kacchan as a kiddo, he gained confidence and shit. Quirkless. AKA. Deku

Katsuki: Ripped af. Blonde w/ red eyes bc thats a thing in japan apparently. Everyone thinks he's hot bc this is a BakuDeku fic and that's just how this goes. Total asshole. Between Eijiro and Fumikage in height. (6’1 because 𝓱𝓮𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓭𝓲𝓯𝓯𝓮𝓻𝓮𝓷𝓬𝓮) Cheek- _bones_. He sweats fucking dynamite juice and can blow shit up. Kinda "strong silent" type just bc the upbringing in this culture is quite a bit more strict.

Eijiro: Bull. Redhead with red eyes too (I don't get it). Beefy. Between Izuku and Katsuki in height. 5’11 and three quarters, he insists. Ig comic relief?? ? he is literally just here for the tag. Probably a white knight or r/nice guy. Angular. Would unironically have a neck beard. Can get hard whenever he wants. I wish I was joking. 

Denki: Blonde with yellow eyes. Thin. Kind of a bitch. Dumbass. Depressed a bit in this bc its my fic I can do whatever I want. Soft features. He could charge your phone if there were phones in HZD, because there's not he's useless, especially since his only attack hits LITERALLY EVERYONE AND THEN HE BECOMES AN IDIOT HONESTLY I JUST FEEL BAD FOR HIM.

Tenya: Gym Rat. Black (blue?) hair. Canonically he has red eyes but we only see him once, and he wears glasses, so it really doesn't matter. Angular. Between Fumikage and nobody important in height. 6’4. Professional but cares. Still calls everyone by their last name. has exhaust pipes in his legs so he becomes a blue hedgehog whenever he feels like it. He and Denki could have a love child named The Flash.

Ochaco: DOESN'T MATTER WHO SHE IS I HATE THIS BITCH HANG HER. Every yaoi fic has to have the girl friend that helps with romantic advice and is used as a tell for who the main character likes. She is that girl. She also has zero respec. 5’3, she can float things, you probably already know all of this but I’m telling you anyway.

Fumikage: Beanpole man. I made him tall bc I felt like it (6’2). He's got a birds head. He has a shadow that sneaks out and kills things. Aloof™

HZD

super underrated and amazing video game, I recommend it. 

Machines wiped out all life on earth, but before that humans made a new machine that could recreate it completely (Gaia). Gaia created a bunch of robots that could terraform the earth, plant seeds, carry information and resources for humans, etc. Gaia had a subordinate function made to wipe the world again in case there was like a plague or mutation or something else happened. Since this function (Hades) lied dormant for so long, it eventually just started doin shit (referred to as the “derangement”) and got all of Gaia's robots to start attacking humans and animals again. Aloy is a clone of the woman who invented the Gaia so her DNA has the ability to access all of Gaia's functions. She takes down Hades, has a kid with who tf knows, probably Varl (Nora war chieftain's son), the kid ends up being Gran Torino because I said so, you get the idea.

Focus: Futuristic Bluetooth/google glass/the latest android (not apple you fuckasses) phone. It can scan the area ahead for machines and project to you what path they are programmed to go, its (basic)weaknesses, and can also store information and take pictures.

Aloy: Thought to be the first person with a quirk, slowing time, acquired at the Grave Hoard. Her influence can be seen throughout the world, and after nearly all of the Corrupters have been wiped out, at least one person per village (statistically) has an Override Tool, and majority rules everybody has a Focus. She was called the ‘anointed’ by the Nora, and based on what little people know about her, she is seen as somewhat of a deity.

Machines: Big Bad Bois with different abilities depending on their function. They are overridable, regular-rideable, and most will attack on sight.

This section was taken directly from the HZD Wiki page, and it covers just about everything I was planning on writing out, and then some. 

Terra-former Machines are primarily designed to assist sub-function of Gaia, DEMETER, manipulating the earth, originally to help the growth of plant life, now in order to help plant life thrive. Often employing a facial or otherwise head-based apparatus, Terra-former Machines work to break down soil and other obstacles like rocks in the way of plant growth.

  * [Broadhead](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Broadhead)
  * [Charger](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Charger)
  * [Grazer](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Grazer)
  * [Rockbreaker](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Rockbreaker)
  * [Trampler](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Trampler)
  * [Fireclaw](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Fireclaw)[FW](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Horizon_Zero_Dawn:_The_Frozen_Wilds)
  * [Frostclaw](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Frostclaw)[FW](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Horizon_Zero_Dawn:_The_Frozen_Wilds)



Purifiers 

Purifier Machines are primarily designed to assist sub-functions POSEIDON and AETHER. While Purifier Machines share many design similarities with Terra-former Machines, they are equipped differently suggesting that they are instead tasked with the detoxification of the atmosphere and marine biosphere.

  * [Lancehorn](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Lancehorn)
  * [Snapmaw](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Snapmaw)
  * [Strider](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Strider)



Recyclers 

Recycler Machines are primarily designed to assist sub-function HEPHAESTUS, breaking down destroyed machines and bringing the parts back to the [ Cauldrons ](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Cauldrons) to be reused.

  * [Glinthawk](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Glinthawk)
  * [Scrapper](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Scrapper)



Transport Class Machines 

Transport Class Machines are a diverse group, with one machine designed for the sole purpose of assisting Acquisition Class Machines move large amounts of cargo, and two others designed to carry materials intended for their own terraforming functions.

  * [Behemoth](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Behemoth)
  * [Fire Bellowback](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Bellowback)
  * [Freeze Bellowback](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Freeze_Bellowback)
  * [Shell-Walker](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Shell-Walker)



Recon Class Machines 

Recon Class Machines are some of the simplest machines, usually built around a single advanced detection component, such as an ocular sensor or radar. Originally created to help Acquisition Class Machines find land suitable for terraforming, their purpose shifted to serving as guards and lookouts for other machines after the [ Derangement ](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Derangement).

  * [Longleg](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Longleg)
  * [Redeye Watcher](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Redeye_Watcher)
  * [Watcher](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Watcher)



Communication Class Machines 

Communication Class Machines are a unique group, with the only known member being the Tallneck.[ [2] ](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Machine#cite_note-1) They have no offensive capabilities, and appear completely unaffected by the Derangement.

  * [Tallneck](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Tallneck)



Combat Class Machines 

Combat Class Machines didn't exist when the first humans were released from the [ Cradles ](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Cradle), instead appearing after the Derangement when the HEPHAESTUS sub-function deemed humans a threat. However, it is worth mentioning that variations of some Combat Class machines (such as the Stalker) existed prior to the Derangement. Often equipped with weapons, Combat Class Machines are unquestionably the most dangerous machines and are often seen among more vulnerable machines, likely guarding them.

  * [Ravager](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Ravager)
  * [Sawtooth](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Sawtooth)
  * [Stalker](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Stalker)
  * [Stormbird](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Stormbird)
  * [Thunderjaw](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Thunderjaw)
  * [Scorcher](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Scorcher)[FW](https://horizonzerodawn.fandom.com/wiki/Horizon_Zero_Dawn:_The_Frozen_Wilds)



Then there are some ancient war machines but i don’t want to bore you too much.

Overrides: Killing a Corruptor reveals a part to the focus that you can override machines with. Overriding them removes armoured plates near the presumed 'neck' of the machine, as a forced rewire happens automatically. The machine will typically follow the sound of the override-r's whistle. They will attack machines locked onto said override-r, and will allow them to ride it. I know, I have a way with words.

Tribes: 

  * The Nora are the tribe that hosted Aloy. They live on the further south-eastern edge of the continent, and tend to avoid the metal world. Their habitat is a mostly forested valley and the mountains that surround it, known as the Embrace. Temperate climate with high humidity. Known for their closed off territory that is heavily guarded.
  * The Oseram live in a more desert environment, relying on their stone buildings for shelter less than the little cabins and huts of the Nora. They are proud metal and stoneworkers, and specialize in weaponry and armor. Known for their inventiveness and for being quite a small tribe after falling victim to the Carja.
  * The Carja are more eccentric, with a larger economic difference from citizen to citizen. Those that are rich spend their time collecting things from the metal world and dying the prettiest clothes. Those that are poor live in the outskirts of town and spend long days farming to feed the whole city. They live in subtropical lands bordering a rainforest and the desert. They had a long string of tyrannical leaders before Sun King Avad 'liberated' them (this is way back in time when Aloy was alive). Known for the city of Meridian, which is the largest city on the continent and is the central trading hub.
  * There is also the Shadow Carja, which have almost completely disbanded since the abolishment Hades. What's left of their civilization is in the far western edge of the desert. Known for trying to bring back ancient machines to kill everybody, and manipulating child-leaders. A lovely history indeed.
  * The Banuk are the snowy dudes way up north that generally don't concern themselves with the problems of the other tribes. Their lands are full of minerals and other useful supplies, but because the Cut (entrance to their territory) is so dangerous to travel through, many traders don't concern themselves with travelling that far. Known for being isolated and being pretentious because they can survive in lands harsher than anywhere else. 
  * There are also Utaru and Tenakth, but not much is known about them canonically so nearly anything in this fic relating to them will be from my own mind.



OMEGAVERSE

Not every abo fic uses the same rules, and this is true for mine especially. Proceed with caution.

Scent glands: There are glands on the inner thigh (think mid-gracilis muscle), tiny ones on the wrists, (2-3 inches from your hand), and the major one on the middle of the neck on the left side (the only ones that actually produce scent). There is a bursa directly underneath each gland. Venom from another person injected into the bursa has the potential to permanently change the scent of a person. It is suspected that anything injected into the bursa can do this.

Caps: Metal mesh thing that's made with an alloy of iron and tin and infused with cyclodextrins. goes over the carotid gland. Completely diffuses scent, but can be uncomfortable because the feeling of your own scent on your scent gland is kind of like your pores clogged with your own sweat. Not fun. Pheromones are meant to spread mann. 

Other random little things

  * If an Omega yells "Alpha", most Alphas will be forced to stop whatever they're doing. 
  * When a Gamma or other Alpha hears an Order, they just feel weird and itchy



Alpha: Usually in positions of power, political figures, heroes, celebrities. Everybody wants to be one or to be mated to one. The Alpha command has power over Betas, Deltas and Omegas. Typically they have stronger quirks than other divisions. They have lots of scent and can smell relatively well. Alpha scent is aggravating to machines.

Beta: More inclined to go for jobs in human resources, mental health, doctors, veterinarians, you get it. Not much scent or ability to smell, but enough to get by. Typically weaker quirks. Machines don't react differently to Beta scent specifically, but it can of course be a tell to where you are. Beta scent, by default, is calming to other divisions. 

Delta: Sciences, arts, engineering. Most intelligent in general. Weaker quirks or quirkless. Delta scent usually isn't strong, and virtually indistinguishable from one to the next, but they have an amazing sense of smell. Machines can't smell Deltas. 

Omega: Criminals or lower class unless mated by a successful Alpha. Have lots of scent and can smell really well. Average quirks. Everyone hates them because Alphas are weak to their scent. Pretty much every Omega in a place of power is accused of coercing or fucking an Alpha in order to get there. Omega scent confuses machines and usually will impede incoming attacks. Of course, no one acknowledges this and thus most Omegas don't know it themselves. 

Gamma: Can do just about anything, but do well in labor and security. Have plenty of scent but cannot detect others for shit. Immune to the Alpha command. Average quirks. Basically the opposite of a Delta. Are often drawn towards people of power (so, Alphas). Blind brawn without a lot of drive to back it up. Gamma scent is aggravating to machines.

Genetics:

Population distribution:

A: 14%

B: 32%

D:12%

G: 14%

O: 28%

If I fucked up all of my genetics please let me know.

Glossary

Subject to change, and will be updated if I come up with any new words.

Quirk: Superpower nearly all humans are born with, manifests at age four

Tippmet: Small poncho thing lined with fur. 

\---------------------------->

  
  


Loelottes: Segmented skirts, often layered.

\--------------------------------->

Order: A demand made by an Alpha to a Beta, Delta or Omega. The receiver is usually forced to comply, however with training they can learn to ignore them. Aka, Command.

Elisabet Sobeck: long story short, the woman who was cloned to make Aloy. She was one of the inventors of Gaia, and was known as the "Alpha Prime" creator. I thought that was ironic. Not really plot-relevant but referenced throughout the story.

Faro Plague: The thing that made the ancient humans go boom boom. Made the robots turn against the humans and kill everybody. This is different from the derangement because the Faro Plague affected Corruptors and Deathbringers, while the derangement only affected current-time machines. Also the derangement was caused by Hades, while the Faro Plague was caused by ?machine sentience?/?Coding errors?


	2. The Proving/Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.. I wonder what his motivations are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e v e r y b o d y knows about Deku's little crush.
> 
> Edit: Now with pictures! Every time you see a machine name in italics, there's a photo of it immediately following the paragraph.
> 
> Edit 2: The .jpeg to link converting website I use (PastePic) totally destroyed the HQ photos, so half of them look smudgy and gross. Sorry folks, I tried.

"First to make it to the elder's point with their trophy wins. There are no rules as long as you keep your Caps on. Needless to say, don't assault any of the rest of your class either." Snow crunched under nine pairs of impatient feet. Snipe was the overseer, a very well respected hunter of the Nora. His presence said something about the prestige of this event. He was second generation to those who killed the Deathbringers. "You will all become Braves as long as you pass the finish line. Now, are you all ready?" 

Izuku's brain was doing somersaults in his head, but he couldn't back down now. He was so close.

"Three," Izuku put his right leg behind him, bracing himself.

"Two," He glanced at the crowd around him, all much more prepared.

"One." But he needed this _so much more_. 

A surge of adrenaline flowed through him, focusing his mind and giving direction to his pent-up energy. 

_Run._

He was already ahead of the others, speed being the skill he had chosen to specifically train. Izuku picked a machine out of the herd. A _Watcher_. Unlike the rest of the herd, a Watcher was much more likely to fight than to flee. If he could attack the watcher, it would alarm the Striders. The rest of the class would be left to the chase while he was getting a head start. 

Izuku skid in the snow, sliding to a perfect spot behind a boulder, and clicked on his Focus. An iridescent geometric sphere of light surrounded him, and he could see the path that the watcher would take next. He waited, seeing another student crouching in the grass not too far from him. A quick scan revealed his identity.

_Tenya. Thank Aloy._

The beta in question turned, clicked his focus on and noticed Izuku. Tenya was nice. He wouldn't get in the way of Izuku's plan. Still, Izuku felt bad about it and signaled for Tenya to take his kill. Without missing a beat, he performed an efficient stealth takedown of a _Strider_. 

Seeing his opportunity, Izuku rushed the watcher he had had his eye on. A loud clang of metal-on-metal reverabated up Izuku's arms, spooking the rest of the herd just as he had planned. He yanked his weapon back, spinning into another fighting position. The Watcher whirled on Izuku, but the lithe boy was ready. He leapt to the side as the Watcher swung his iron tail at empty air and braced for his counter attack. 

The easiest way to take down a Watcher was to aim for the small lense on the head of the machine, however seeing as aim wasn't exactly his strong suit, Izuku decided against that one quickly. Cords and wires between the creatures armor would do the most damage, but it became obviously apparent that taking down the machine completely would simply take too much time. The omega flicked a small switch on his spear that released a tiny hook on the blade and aimed for the heavily armored thigh. He rolled his shoulders, planted his feet, and hoped to some godly figure that he was strong enough. His spear struck true. 

The Watcher whirred a few times, announcing its next attack to be a strike with its head. Izuku ducked and scrabbled in the snow to get out of the way, his imbedded spear bobbing with the machines movements. Watchers are neither fast, nor smart, so a quick leap backwards was all it took to evade. 

The machine was open to attack immediately afterward, and he abused it, gripping the spear with all of his strength and _pulling_. With a stuttering creak the plate was ripped off of the machine, revealing just what he was looking for; A rectangular piece of oxidized copper with a little blinking light in the side of it. Bingo.

His fingers were stinging from cold as he ripped it out of the machine, rolling out of the way to avoid a jumping attack. The Omega raised his trophy above his head, and Snipe verified it. Izuku was already running for the next obstacle. He saw that there was only Tenya and Hanta ahead of him, other students still fighting their machines. An evaluation of his surroundings dictated he probably wouldn't be needing his spear again. He dropped the advanced weapon and it immediately constricted into a smaller shape, magnetized to his boot.

Trophy tucked safely in his belt pouch, he leapt for the highest handhold he could reach and quickly supported his decision using his other arm. 

_Up._

_Faster._

His mind gave energy to tired muscles and he breasted the cliff to the tether point. Izuku had only ever used tether points that went from tree to tree in good hunting locations, a maximum of 40 feet at a very slight incline. This one however was upwards of a quarter mile long at a roughly 45 degree angle. Even with the dangers, he could see Tenya using his quirk to speed down faster. Ahead of him was Hanta, opting against using the Slider and just using his tape to swing his way down, alternating between arms and performing dangerous leaps in between. 

Izuku couldn't help but tense his shoulders up to his ears as he clipped his Slider to the tether. Holding on for dear life he raised his feet from the platform.

Below him spread miles of snow covered valleys and forests. The sun had well risen now, but there was a thin fog still hovering over thousands of alder and evergreen trees. He watched Tenya slide ahead of Hanta, nearly getting tangled in rolls of tape as the other struggled to regain his rhythm. From the corner of his eye, Izuku could see Ochaco following the progress of said at-risk scouts. He briefly wondered what other safeguards they would use if she wasn't there, before remembering he was supposed to be focused, and subsequently nearly dying as his left hand slipped. Luckily for him, he was nearly at the dismount point and didn't bother re-grabbing. 

The landing could've been a bit more graceful, but there was no time to think about it when he saw the next obstacle. It was a choice. Descend into a ravine full of unknown dangers or continue above ground, with a machine signal hooked to your clothing. Judging by little bits of tape on the rocks below he reasoned the other two had gone that way. 

_Just another opportunity to set myself ahead of the rest_. 

Izuku went for the bridge, a hero he didnt recognize snapped the signal and activated it on the younger boys shoulder. 

Izuku winced when the ref yelled "Good choice!" in his ear, revealing himself to be none other than Hizashi. 

_There's no time._

_Keep running._

He pushed himself back into a sprint, every step sinking into the deeper valley snow. Despite this, the ground still started to shake below him, announcing the arrival of his next adversary. A _Sawtooth._ Basically, a giant mechanical saber-cat. Unlike Watchers, Sawtooths were very fast and confident fighters. Because they are so large, this makes them incredibly dangerous while also leaving many weak points open to attack. A puff of compressed air was released near its hip as it braced for a pounce. Izuku wasted no time, sprinting with all his legs to bear in the direction of the next obstacle. When he heard the snarl of wires and serrated aluminum he lept backward, forcing a landing on his back to watch as the earth in front of him was ripped apart. Izuku reached to his belt and pulled out the weapon he had been saving for a challenge. A shadow blast sling that he had edited to deal the most possible damage. He slotted in a blast bomb and aimed for the blaze canister, releasing as soon as the mech turned to face him. 

The blast knocked the machine on its side, and Izuku placed two sticky bombs to its underbelly before picking back up on the trail he needed to follow. 

The path was marked by yellow rope and was essentially a set of poles imbedded in a wall at an upward incline. He leapt to the first, then the second. They had been defrosted, for safety reasons probably. He continued upward, ignoring the sawtooth following below him, trying to reach. 

_Boom._

_Boom._

Izuku looked at creature he had easily laid waste to below him. He was somewhat proud at how well he had done, but the feeling disappeared when he saw Eijiro below him. Not having to fight the large machine saved him a bit of time and energy, meaning he was gaining quickly. Meanwhile, the Omega had reached the end of the poles and was now running along an elastic line that ended at the summit of a small ridge. He could see the next challenge: a corruption Tower. 

Izuku shivered when he heard ominous wings on the air. _Glinthawks_. They would force him onto the second butte, making him unable to perform a large scale attack from a distance. 

He could see that this was the only way passed, as all sides of the butte had been shaved of handholds and he could see a tether point in the distance. On his left, he nearly missed a sign that said he could remove or deactivate his Machine Signal at any time. Izuku quickly ripped it off his shoulder, but reconsidered for a moment. 

He then threw it as far as he could on the opposite side of the plateau. He doubted that the various Watchers and Scrappers would leave their positions in defence of the tower, but it was worth a shot. Izuku dropped to his hands and knees when he saw a frEAkING _STORMBIRD_ circling above. Apparently this was their way of keeping the Glinthawks from following the competitors any further. 

The scout quickly crawled into a patch of tall grass and clicked on his Focus. Obviously, with the Stormbird being here he wasn't required to kill any machines, just get to the other side. Being fast won't help when there is a Mega-Lightning-Eagle on your ass so he would have to use stealth. He reviewed the Stormbird's track. There was a boulder on this side, and an old abandoned (hopefully) hut on the other that it was using as perches. Each time it would lift off from the hut, it circled the butte, then landed on the boulder. Izuku watched it leave its track to inspect the Machine Signal and sprinted to what he thought was an outcrop of rock, keeping to the far right side of the Plateau. When he reached it, he saw it was actually the exit point from the earlier ravine. There was no evidence of any other students yet so he interpreted that he was in first place. He just had to keep it that way. 

Izuku noticed the redhead behind him gaining, using the benefit of Izuku's machine signal to follow his path. Eijiro requested a connection through his focus. The call opened Izuku was met with the most panicked tone he had ever heard from the other student. "What the hell is that‽" 

"I would move if I were you." Izuku stated bluntly, ignoring his question before leaping into a patch of overgrown grass.

He saw the look of horror on Kirishima's face as he sprinted into the grass right as the metallic clang of claws on rock echoed off the plateau.

"Follow my prints if you want." The green haired boy said before closing the call. Immediately following, a blonde haired maniac skid out of the rock cluster and bumped right into Izuku. 

"That is one hell of a bird!" Denki exclaimed, jumping up and revealing the two of them to a bunch of territorial and corruption buffed machines. Izuku realized there was no point in staying stealthy anymore. He projected his location to all focuses in the area then wrapped an arm around the taller's waist, dragging him to the edge of the plateau, and promptly pushed him off. At this point Eijiro had abandoned his position as well, and was sprinting for the tether, leaving Izuku to the _Scrappers_ and Stormbird. 

The smaller student was quickly surrounded by the machines, but he was ready for Kirishima's escape and unstrapped his icerail from his shoulders. The weapon was a gift from his mother a few days before and he had yet to try it out. Inko had told him to use it sparingly, as the ammunition was costly. Without hesitation he pulled the trigger. An icy fog spewed from the edge, freezing on contact with the metal beasts. 

He felt like Shoto. It was amazing.

There was no time left to awe at the weapon. Izuku escaped the ring of frozen Scrappers and leapt onto the Tether. Below him he saw a few unidentified people along with a stumbling Denki, to his relief. The blonde was being tended to by Ochaco, which means he was caught before he fell to his death.

This Tether was much shorter than the last one, and ended in the middle of a forest. Eijiro was nowhere to be seen. The silence was unnerving and he squatted down, finally starting to feel the chill on his arms and hands. Exposed skin pricked with barely tolerated cold. His hands were numb and his scalp was wet from snowmelt in his hair.

Leaves rustled, and there was a small flash to his right. Red glowing orbs were scattered around the field.

_Stalkers. They really pulled out all the stops this year._

__

Izuku had spectated many Provings before but they had all seemed quite a bit easier than this one. The Omega surveyed his surroundings. He knew that a Focus could not detect a disguised Stalker, so he instead opted to get up and run.

There was no way he could sneak through a field of barely-visible enemies and mines without being detected and still end up in first, so he once more braced his back leg. Behind him, the sound of Tenya's calf engines whirring him down the Tether announced the boy’s takeoff. Izuku abandoned his coat and pulled his knife from the thigh sheath where it had come from. _Faster. Stalkers aren't the strongest, but they can come from anywhere_. His wiry form avoided an area where the light was blurred, and right after he passed he realized that was a good choice. A blackened steel machine materialized out of thin air, giving chase to his newfound prey. 

The slants of light and leaf dappled snow made it all the more difficult to discern a breeze with a hidden machine. 

_Swerve. Wait. Under the branch. Through the drift._

There was no time for mistakes now. He could hear the sounds of _at least_ two Stalkers following closely. Behind that, Eijiro was gaining speed from going over pre-packed snow. Izuku was just fast enough to maintain the steady distance between him and the baying machines, not quite fast enough to increase his lead. He also had a rapidly depleting store of adrenaline, which the Stalkers didn't have to worry about. 

Then came Tenya, easily overcoming all of them and heading straight at the final wall. 

_No. I'm not losing this._ His fingers found the blast sling at his side and he grasped three proximity bombs in one hand. In the other he activated his Focus.

 **[I.M.] Watch out.**

He dropped the small explosives, bracing to probably burn his skin off. The resulting eruption blew the green haired student all the way to the base of the wall. He quickly recovered, flinging himself at the wall like it was his last chance, scrabbling with frozen handholds and unfeeling fingers. Tenya was a way up already, but his quirk was useless when extreme precision was necessary, as with climbing. Thinking quickly, he ripped the Tripcaster he had brought on a whim from his other thigh, and aimed it for the top of the bluff. It hooked in, but when Izuku put weight on it the peg ripped out and he fell a few feet down. 

_Only have one more shot at this._

Izuku's hands shook as he fired another peg towards the top. He blamed adrenaline for the next move he made. Without bothering to check, he put all his weight on the cord. 

The rock shifted and cracked, dropping soot into the climbers eyes but Izuku didn't care. He climbed up as fast as he possibly could, his arms aching with exhaustion. His legs slipped on the icy footholds, dangling against the cliff face while he hoisted himself up by the cord. Izuku couldn't stop himself from looking down. Eijiro was using his arms like ice-pics and digging them into the rock like it was no problem. Mezo had caught up and was using his many hands to grip multiple holds at a time. At the bottom, Hanta was using a similar tactic to Izuku, but he could see it was getting difficult to eject more tape as he had been relying on it throughout the entire proving up to this point. 

It seemed like this climb was lasting forever. His arms were giving up, and he groaned with the effort of every step. Muscle fatigue wasn't something he was unfamiliar with, though he felt like he was running on willpower alone.

He dropped his Tripcaster as soon as he made it to the top, and retrieved the trophy from his belt pouch. Ahead of him, a hero Izuku knew to be named Ken was standing before nine pedestals, a name on each one. The instant he saw his name he placed his trophy, not even willing to risk a glance back. A few seconds later was Tenya, then Mezo, then somehow Minoru. The close competitors all waited and caught their breath while waiting out the remaining students; Eijiro, Hanta, Yuga, and finally Denki.

_Wait._

_That's only eight._

Slowly, Izuku turned around to question who was left. Then he saw. Toru's pedestal, with a trophy on it. Fear clutched his insides in a fist and twisted under his skin. Tears already threatening to fall. 

_Do_ not _cry right now. I fucking won._

The green haired boy steeled himself. There was no way he could know until the blocky referee stated his verdict.

_There's no way she was ahead of me._

_Right?_

Ken turned to the anxious students.

"The winner of the hundred and fourth proving is," The cluster of exhausted students couldn't help the new rise in tension. Who knew cinematic pauses were so effective?

"Izuku Midoriya." A few of the newly named Braves clapped while Izuku let out the breath he had been holding.

"No hard feelings right man?" Eijiro pat the smaller's back and swung an arm around his shoulders. 

"Nah, I still beat your ass despite the genuine effort on your part."

"You saying you weren't trying? 'Cause I think your sweaty vest says otherwise." Izuku just laughed it off, too spent to keep a hold on his brag. 

"There will be a celebration tonight, and in the morning you will be given your audience with the matriarchs." Ken gave a pointed look to Izuku and he could feel the apprehension coming off of himself in waves. He had made it this far, no backing down now.

"I recommend you all get some rest before then. It's going to be a long night for all of you. Even Denki." Snipe had caught up to them, trying to wrap up the little gathering as quickly as possible. Denki was still in his loopy state of mind, the realization that he had failed the proving on his third attempt still hadn't quite sunk in through whatever electric haze was clouding his brain. 

The cold was beginning to sink through all of them by the time they made it back to Mother's Heart. The warmth of exercise and anxiety had all worn down to leave behind icy bones and frosty clothes. Izuku was first to part from the main group, heading straight for his hut on the outskirts of town. He chewed the inside of his lip, knowing that the most difficult part was yet to come. The second the door closed he reached up to the tin alloy Cap and peeled it off, feeling a sigh of relief as his own scent surrounded him. 

Due to new laws, people were no longer allowed to discriminate based on their division, but there were always exceptions. People still treated Omegas as the weakest and most unstable. They were given less opportunities, and many assumed that they couldn't take care of themselves. 

Izuku had been proving them wrong his entire life. Not that he was allowed to rub it in.

His mother and father, understanding the importance of developing independence, had encouraged him to move out of the house soon after manifestation, assuring him he would always be welcome should the necessity arise. All had suspected he was a Delta from a young age. His analytical nature was the first hint, and his lack of quirk only strengthened that. 

To say they were surprised at his Omegan manifestation would be an understatement. Because everyone already presumed he was a Delta, Izuku decided to keep it that way. After he realized he wasn't going to develop a quirk however, things changed. Instead of just going with the flow of things, he began to downright disguise himself. Enter the only other person who knows; Fumikage. 

The shadowy student had been made a brave with many other adept students the year before, and due to a mishap during a hunt, found out about Izuku's little problem. Being such an understanding and friendly bird, he was willing to help Isuku maintain his facade by regularly scenting. Well, that and because Omega scent calms machines, so the legends go. Not that they get to test it out much.

Either way, Fumikage said it worked.

Despite having scented with him the night before, he had sweated most of the remaining pheromones away. Izuku knew that he would need to smell _very_ Delta if he was going to make any leeway with the high matriarchs. He quickly buzzed into Fumikage's Focus. 

**[I.M.]Can we scent again early tomorrow morning?**

**[F.T.]Sure. What time?**

**[I.M.]I'll come to you.**

**[F.T.]Achcha**

The omega placed his Cap in a small dish and covered it with a little Fire Kiln Root, knowing the spice would remove any of his long penetrating scents. The metal mesh material was made specifically to obstruct scents and pheromones. If that was the only factor, it would be a perfect mechanism. However, since there is pretty much no way of securing it in place over the scent glands, you either had the option of wearing a collar or gluing it on. Of the options provided, Izuku chose the latter. 

Knowing how the matriarchs worked, this was not going to be easy. He would have to apply lots of Salvebrush to mask his own personal scent, the antiseptic usually worked as a temporary blocker. Then he would have to scent directly with Fumikage, which was bound to be awkward, and finally, he would have to disinfect his entire house in the event someone decided to investigate his suspiciously bird-like pheromones while he was away. For tonight though, he didn't have to worry. Going to bed early seemed like the best option.

That was until he received an aggressive message from an aggressive Ochaco. 

**[O.U.] Where the hell are you Deku? You better not be hiding.**

_Ugh._

**[I.M.] Definitely not hiding then.**

**[O.U.] You are completely hopeless. What are your parents going to think when you disappear tomorrow and didn't even spend your last hours celebrating with them‽**

This struck a nerve with Izuku. He told Ochaco his plan to leave just a few weeks ago, and their relationship had been strained ever since. He certainly never intended on telling his parents. They would use any force necessary, even his division, to keep him within the bounds of the sacred lands. 

_More like shackles._ Izuku thought, a bitter taste infecting his mouth. Ochaco knew this was a sore subject, and regardless of him actually seeing his parents or not, he knew this was obviously important to her if she was willing to take it that far.

**[I.M.] I.I'll be at the Brave bunks in ten minutes. If you're not there, I'm leaving.**

Izuku begrudgingly fished the glue from his belt pouch and secured his Cap to the place he does every morning. Most other students wear them regularly, however it was still somewhat uncommon for someone to wear them so religiously. Izuku got lucky being born in the same year as Tenya, a stickler for the rules, he wears his every time he leaves his home.

Other laws in place meant Caps were a necessary part of every citizens life. They were legally required when making a business transaction to ensure there was no outside persuasion. Also, any person who has already manifested but is not yet a Brave is required to wear them in any business or residential district. This law is not very well respected, nor enforced. 

Either way, the most important law in all of this is that it is illegal to remove someone else's Cap without consent. _Unless_ you're a matriarch. Most rules don't apply to them.

Izuku sighed in his hands while trying desperately to decide what he was going to wear. He hopefully wouldn't be gone too long... Deciding on shaved boarhide shirt that laces up the front and his raccoon fur coat, he felt like his father. Baggy flannel pants and leather soleless shoes and he looked like Eijiro. 

_I'm clearly not trying to impress anyone with this getup._

At last he left his cabin behind, promising to return soon but hoping for a reason not to. Despite himself, he truly wanted to enjoy whatever he was being dragged out here for. 

**[O.U.] It's been fifteen minutes. You better not be bailing out on me.**

Izuku received the notice right as he rounded to the bunkhouse. "Sorry, I decided to change."

"Wow, really showing off all your assets eh?" Ochaco mocked, wolf-whistling.

"That bad?"

"Not if you're Kirishima I guess."

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have left my house." Izuku was already feeling dejected. He knew it looked bad when he put it on, but hadn't spared the energy to clean clothes earlier. 

"Shut up. You just got here." Ochaco was steering him towards a bonfire, refusing to indulge his vacuum of self pity. He plopped himself ever elegantly onto a wooden stump. Now closer to the heart of the city, he could hear the music and smell the food and taste the grossly _infectious_ positivity in the air. "I'll be right back." Though those were her words, Izuku knew she wouldn't.

 _There it goes. The positivity._

He's had lots of firsts today. First in the proving. First time leaving the house after dark in a few months. First person alone at a party chiefly celebrating his accomplishments. 

He knew this would happen. It happened every time. He didn't know why he always fell for it. 

"Hey Izuku, good job in the proving today. You'll have plenty of job offers tomorrow I'm sure." Momo said in passing, her arm tightly interlocked with a blank-faced Shoto. Izuku nodded to her and smiled. They were all headed up to the main stage. He supposed Ochaco might actually be happy if he took some initiative. Standing up he followed them at length, not wanting to third wheel. 

To his right women danced on tables, all ornately beaded clothing and tassels. They were singing a song Izuku didn't know. Tiny metal bells adorned any and all performers, creating a uniform but chaotic sound all through the city. 

He was distracted from his path by a familiar voice to his left. "Hey, didn't think the guy that schedules his bathroom breaks would make it!" Eijiro was commending Tenya. 

"Yeah, I don't usually get out much." He admitted. Then, noticing Izuku, said; "Even Midoriya is here. I couldn't miss it." Izuku couldn't help but notice even Tenya wasn't wearing his Cap today. Already exercising his new rights. He hoped his didn't look too out of place.

"If it isn't the green recluse!" The redhead ruffled up the shorter's already messy hair. 

"And Hanta, but red." Izuku pointed out.

Eijiro brings his hand to his chest and looks as though he's been mortally wounded. "We're not that alike, I have a personality!" 

"Hate to break it to you but your 'personality' has mechanical elbows and _very_ long teeth."

Tenya looks fed up with the play fighting and motioned for them to start walking again. Eijiro falters. "Sorry guys, I promised I'd wait for someone here. Catch up with ya later?"

"Yeah, yeah." Izuku turns to Tenya. "What's going on up there?"

"There are rewards for those who bet, first off, and apparently a man who knew Gran Torino has brought override plugs to sell. He's also brought information. He claims to know what Aloy's quirk was." Tenya was totally nonchalant about all of this while the more green counterpart was going through a rainbow of emotions. _People were betting on the proving? Someone who knew_ the _Gran Torino is coming to Mother's Heart? Override plugs are uncommon to say the least. Only very skilled hunters are even able to harvest them._

"Now I'm interested." The pair found seats among the sea of people, on the ground, on blankets and on benches. There was predetermined seats for those who actually entered the Proving, so it didn't matter that he and Tenya were a bit late and missed the entertainment portion.

".... for those who bet on Iida, to Show, a ratio of 2:1, to Place is 3:1. You can cash your bets at the trading post after the rest of the results are announced. Finally, those of you who bet on Midoriya to Show is 3:1, to Place is 4:1, and to Win is a lovely 9:1 to your bets. Now for our guest speaker, Mr. Yagi." Finally, whoever was the owner of that nasally voice stepped to the back of the stage. The man who stood up in front of him was less of a man and more so a mountain. He seemed very out of place with his flashy Carjan colors and extreme physique. 

"Hello, good to finally be in the Embrace. There truly is no place like it." The tall man, despite his blinding smile and extroverted look, seemed to be quite awkward in front of a crowd. He cleared his throat before he continued speaking "I am Toshinori but you may know me as All Might. I was trained by someone that I'm sure all of you know. Child of Aloy, Sorahiko." The burly man paused for dramatic affect. "I know this sounds crazy, but he knew his mother had a quirk, in fact, she was the first of our kind. According to him, her quirk was slowing time; But she was not born with it." The crowd gasped like this was something unherdof. Clearly they've just never opened a history book. 

Izuku relaxed and yawned, he had studied all of this before. He had hoped that whoever this _All Might_ guy was, would have more information, anything new would help him tomorrow. As the moon rose higher and the Carja man drawled on he realized that was not going to happen. He was still wondering about those override plugs, but knew full well that he couldn't afford one anyways. 

**[I.M.] Where are you?**

**[O.U.] Busy.**

Whatever. He showed up, got ditched but did his time anyway. He tapped Tenya on the shoulder. "I'm heading out. I have an audience with high people tomorrow." Izuku said, flourishing an imaginary headdress. Tenya just nodded, very invested in the speaker.

After thinking about seeing his parents again he didn't trust himself. Besides, the sooner he got to sleep, the sooner he could leave, and the sooner he could be back. He shivered, not knowing at all what it would take to get there and back. He expected at least a few weeks, but it could just as easily take longer. He focused his mind on something a bit less intense. Eijiro would probably be at the buffet, on the way from the stage to his home. Might as well say hi. 

Just as he had suspected, chowing down on some odd body part of boar was a redhead and a blonde.. or two. 

"Hey Ei! Better luck next time Denki. You got unlucky, though I suppose any group with _me_ in it would be." Izuku didn't dare acknowledge the _great_ and _powerful_ Katsuki.

Eijiro Snorted. "Yeah sure, shoulda seen your face when you didn't know if Toru was ahead of you or not." 

Denki just looked sad. "Nothing that a little backstrap can't fix." He tore into the tender meat with his fingers and chewed for a moment. "Also, I don't think Eijiro has accepted the fact that you won even with the disadvantage of doing everything first." He continued to talk, even through his mouthful. "He could watch all your mistakes, let you kill all the machines, and even got to run on packed snow." Katsuki grunted in response to that.

 **[I.M.] That sounded like an impressed grunt, wouldn't you say?**

**[E.K.]Surprise,** **_at best._ **

Izuku frowned at Eijiro. "I'm flattered you'd say that but honestly I just have good tools." He said addressing Denki.

"I got good tools too!" The redhead stood up and flexed, hardening his hands and karate chopping the air like he was enjoying an invisible battle. He taunted Katsuki over the table, getting very close but not quite touching the blondes nose. The _Adept_ Brave just stood up and walked away. "What, no goodbye?" Eijiro whined, flapping his furry loelottes in protest. 

"Shitty Hair, Losers." He yelled simply, not turning around and flipping the bird over his shoulder for good measure. 

"Honestly, I need to go to bed too." Izuku chewed the inside of his lip. 

"Not without a hug you don't." Without warning Eijiro proceeded to nearly break his ribcage. The smell of ale and body odor was incredibly strong and he couldn't avoid an involuntary nose scrunch. There was an undertone of something distinctly Alpha. "Hmm. You smell good." Eijiro said, putting the green haired Brave on edge.

"You don't." Izuku said, only lying a little bit and trying to soothe the tension only he seemed to feel. He pushed the redhead off of him. 

"I think you should save your affections for someone who reciprocates." The green haired boy nodded towards a still eating Denki. Even in the dark he could see a bit of pink color Kirishima’s cheeks. 

With that, Izuku pivoted then stomped toward home. Just the smell of an Alpha, even one he had a distinct distaste for, was setting off his scent glands and he could tell he had a leak. He decided to play it safe and avoid anyone else on his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's almost like Katsuki knows how to shut his mouth sometimes.
> 
> Edit: If you think there's a better way to incorporate photos, let me know!


	3. Matriarch Boon/Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku get's ready to leave but is taken by surprise when the matriarchs make some unexpected demands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got yall a nice, good ole ten-page update that's full of.. what's this? convoluted plot? ew.
> 
> Yeah, sorry, this might be boring for some of you, but I love to talk about dumb and unnecessary details ✨ Don't worry, next chapter is full of machine battles and uncomfortably tense silences.

Izuku desperately tried to sleep. Either he got thirsty, or his eyes started feeling uncomfortable to close,  _ something _ just wouldn’t let him rest that night. He flipped through his Focus in an attempt to calm his raging mind. He set an alarm for four thirty in the morning, three and a half hours of sleep for one of the most important days of his life. In his head flashed all the problems that could occur if he didn't fall asleep soon. If he didn't fall asleep at all. He knew worrying was the least-likely thing to make him sleep but it felt impossible to stop.

By the time four thirty rolled around, a migraine had taken shape in his mind while his abdomen felt like he had been hit with a truck. He choked down a few Hintergold Flowers for the pain and stood up, stretching muscles he'd avoided stretching the night prior out of laziness, which he regretted immediately. The cold muscles protested every movement, but he slowly worked warmth into his tender arms and legs.

Izuku placed his Cap on, already feeling his scent glands advertising his anxiety, and began to clean. He started burning Fire Kiln Root and Salvebrush, trying to smoke out all evidence of his status. He put all of his clothing into a bucket filled with pinesap, ash, and snowmelt. He mixed it thoroughly before leaving it to soak. There were more dignified ways of washing clothes but this got the job done. Soon after, he was forced to open his shutters, eyes watering from smoke and strong scents. He figured he might as well let everything settle and put out his makeshift incense, hanging up the clothes and tossing the bucket of cleaning solution out the window. He wore a dark blue long sleeve with a hood and a canvas front lacing vest. He topped it with a fox lined tippmet and his braided cable belt. Decidedly opting to dress nicer today, he dug through the storage chest by his bed, finding his old cured leather shoes. They had cable straps knotted around a second detachable sole for traction that laced up to his knees. Ochaco would be proud.

Izuku yawned and shivered, deciding to head over to Fumikage's, early. It had only been an hour since he woke up and as an afterthought buzzed over to the bird a quick:

**[I.M.]OMW.**

**[F.T.]Achcha**

Fumikage's odd mannerisms never failed to get to Izuku.

The two of them were completely platonic, Izuku knew that, if nothing else. Even the repeated scenting and exposure to pheromones had not yet changed that, though the green haired student sometimes wished it had, just to make life a little simpler.

Fumikage's house was not exactly normal. A watch tower turned living quarters; Probably a bird thing. Besides that, he always had at least one lamp on. Most people never ask about it, but the few who do almost always get a similar, somewhat cryptic answer; 'I need to control my quirk'.

Izuku did not question it as a general rule. He tested the rungs of the wooden ladder before pulling himself up. He stood anxiously on the slightly swaying porch before the door opened.

Inside was just as you'd expect from a man with a crow for a head. Skulls on display as decoration, black curtains over the many windows, pentagram rug, the whole Pagan/gothic nine yards. 

They scented until Izuku could no longer smell the salvebrush under the intensity of  _ Delta _ , something normally very mild. His wrist glands were beginning to bruise from how much of his scent he was trying to release. "I can’t tell you how important it is that I don't smell like an Omega." Izuku pleaded with with Fumikage to double check. 

"I assure you, any Omegan scent you can smell is all over me. Go speak to the matriarchs before that changes." The green haired Brave was thankful for his dismissive tone. "Good luck." An informal goodbye, knowing this may be the last time they saw each other. It made things easier.

Tears stinging the corners of his eyes, he responded. "Thanks. I hope I won't need it."

Izuku exited the cabin, feeling the loss but glad he wouldn't have to come back again, hopefully. He replaced his Cap. The wind had picked up substantially, sweeping snow off the rooftops and whipping stinging powder into the Omega's face. He slid down the ladder, not bothering to step on the rungs with how frosty everything was. 

His cabin, with the crossbreeze, smelled like no one lived there. He shoveled the last of the dried fish he had into his mouth, knowing he had to eat but being too anxious to enjoy anything cooked. He grabbed his canvas backpack and began filling it with things he may need. Extra clothes, glue, water filter, a two pound bag of rice, Blast Sling, regular Sling, collapsible spear and it's dock, and as an afterthought, his icerail. He stowed his bedroll on top, and filled his belt pouch to the brim with Fire Kiln root and Salvebrush. He gave one last look into his home of four years. This was the house he had manifested in, and it was unlikely he would be returning for anything other than to pack his things after he got his quirk. Izuku closed and locked the door, leaving his bag under the overhang of the small deck. He turned to face the road that would lead to his next challenge.

Throughout the walk, the Brave had to repeatedly remind himself to not release scent. It felt wrong. Even with the Cap on, he could usually relax as long as everything stayed put. This was different though. Unnatural. Like keeping himself from breathing.

Being an actual Delta would've been so much easier.

The sun was rising beyond the rooftops of Mother's Heart in streaks of orange and ash. Brittle tree limbs reflected the dim light in rainbow colors, speckling the snow like aurora lying broken on the ground. The bustle of rushing families hadn't broken the crust yet, every step loud in his ears. He approached the building that dwarfed all others.

"I was told I'd have an audience with the matriarchs this morning." The Omega stated concisely to a rather annoyed looking guard. 

"Is that right?" He sneered. Izuku attempted to contain his eye roll. Clearly this dumbass didn't know who had won the proving for this. 

" _ I _ won the Proving.  _ You _ can't stop me." He pushed past the baffled guard and saw him murmuring into his focus. Immediately, two guards came from a small outbuilding and grabbed him under the shoulders.  _ Great.  _ "I have a right to be here!" 

" _ You?  _ Win the Proving? There's no way." Ok Boomer. “You’re in no position to make demands, Omega.” His blood ran cold but he managed to keep the dread from his face. 

“Who the fuck are you calling Omega?” As a last ditch attempt before getting out his weapons he sent a message to the matriarchs. 

**[I.M.]I'm outside the building.** Just vague enough, hopefully. It was common knowledge that the matriarchs usually don't respond, but it was worth a shot. His hand was on the balisong in his pocket when a tall, rather inappropriately dressed woman stepped out of the tall wooden doors. The woman took one look at the two men supporting his weight and they both collapsed, awkwardly falling over one another. A pink smoke curled from their nostrils and Izuku was careful to avoid the tendrils of fog while regaining his footing.

"Please, come inside." Once he caught up she started walking to keep pace with him. "I am Nemuri, good to finally meet you." She grinned and opened the door for him. "Please excuse the rude welcoming committee. I assure you us matriarchs take much more care in deciding who comes  _ inside _ our hall." 

Inside, the building lived up to its namesake. A long corridor with tables on either side. There were four doors that most likely lead to the private living quarters. At the head of the room was a large fireplace, around it were a number of chairs set up in a semicircle. Nemuri motioned to one then took her seat. The crackling of the fire was the only sound before the eldest matriarch broke the quiet.

"Let's get started." She stated, clearly not wanting to waste time. Izuku presumed that was Chiyo. 

"Why are you here?" The final woman was wearing copious layers of rawhide, her actual body not visible other than her eyes. She was odd to say the least.  _ Must be Thirteen _ , his mind helpfully supplied.

"I am quirkless," The Brave began awkwardly. "A-And I've always wanted to save people who need me." Immediately it seemed the three understood what he was asking. He continued anyway, going on about how long he had thought about this, what he knew of the risks, why he wanted it. He was trying to push that this wasn't a sudden decision. He decided on it a long time ago, the hardest part was convincing the matriarchs of that. 

The grave hoard, though far and quite a dangerous path, didn't go through the border of any other tribe besides Banuk, and as of the war of the Deathbringers, they were still allies. The green haired boy looked at his hands once he had finished. Pushing his cuticles back was suddenly a very important thing to do, according to his anxiety.

"I say you can go. You are a Delta, correct?" Thirteen questioned. Izuku felt a stone in his stomach. 

"Y-Yes, but that should-n't matter." The Omega stammered, trying desperately to keep calm.

"No, it shouldn't but it does. Avad the third doesn't know what he's talking about." Nemuri interjected, looking to the other matriarchs for support.

"I-" He tried, only to be interrupted.

"I say he shouldn't. Just because he won the proving doesn't mean he could survive outside of the embrace. We would be sending him to his death." Chiyo now. Izuku wanted to contribute but he didn't get the chance.

"You saw how well he handled himself against the Sawtooth, and that wasn't the first time from what Snipe says. He's not even an adult yet." Being praised by a matriarch was rare to say the least. The Brave fought a blush that threatened his cheeks, trying to maintain his relative facade of indifference while Thirteen fought for his case.

"Exactly. He should wait a few years, then he can go off on his own. We don't need his blood on our hands." Chiyo seemed adamant about her decision. She would never waiver. Izuku was starting to feel sick. If they didn’t give the ‘okay’ he would end up living the rest of his life an outcast from the Nora. He’d do  _ anything _ for a quirk.

"What if he didn't go alone. It's not like he's an Omega, he can cooperate with an Alpha." Nemuri finally contributed. "In fact, I think l we all know a particular Alpha just begging to head in the same direction." The group of women contemplated for a moment before Izuku was pulled down by his collar without warning. 

"Pardon me, Midoriya." Chiyo said as she carelessly ripped off his Cap.  _ Oh Aloy Oh Aloy Oh Aloy Oh Aloy Oh-!  _ "Yep definitely Delta. Let's finish the preparations then shall we?" 

And just like that, Izuku was cleared to leave the embrace. 

"I will reach out to you over your focus when we have informed Bakugo. Until then, bide your time and say your goodbyes." Nemuri concluded, shooing him towards the door. The green haired Brave's intestines were suddenly being crushed by cold metal claws. 

"O-okay." He shuddered through a shaky sigh feeling lighter than air as he practically ran to the exit.

Outside the great hall, weather was finally starting to warm up. The sun was further in the sky than he expected. Must've been in there for quite a while, despite it only feeling like ten minutes. Izuku forced himself to focus on the few things he had left to do. First things first, Cap. The glue felt especially cold and gross today, but it felt good to be able to finally release his scent.  _ Not as good as I'd feel without it. _ He thought bitterly, but knew deep down that these rules were for safety. Well, he had a few things to say about the kind of rules they could implement for Alphas, but he could keep that to himself until he got back.

_ Second, retrieve your bag _ . The snow under his feet was starting to turn to slush and the air was warming quickly. 

"Hey Deku." A bubbly voice from his right.

"Hey Chaca." He said intending to mock her though she just ignored it. 

"Obviously, you got cleared. I can just see the optimism radiating off of you!"

"It's only personal." He said honestly. 

"You seriously still mad about that?" Ochaco was taking the lead toward his house.

"A bit." Izuku was certainly glad he de-scented his house now. When she tried the locked door she turned around and pouted. He tossed his Focus and she eagerly opened the door. Izuku reached under the porch for his pack while she eagerly rummaged through his things. 

"Really, you're not taking this?" Ochaco stepped out, modeling his long fox fur loelottes. "It's absolutely glorious!"

"Not really my style." The green haired boy chewed the inside of his lip. There were still things left to do, and what he would wear was the last thing on his mind. 

"Come  _ on! _ It would look  _ so _ good on you. I've never seen you wear it before! Besides, I got wind that a particular  _ Alpha _ is joining you." Ochaco winked, swaying her hips. The fabric looked better on her than it ever would on him.

_ Third, acknowledge the hot blonde elephant in the room. _

"How the hell- ugh, nevermind. And don't get your hopes up, I'm ditching him the first chance I get. I wouldn't put it past him to do the same."

"Oh, you two act like you're in middle school! You're both older, maybe he's changed. I know you have - in more ways than one." She adds with a smirk. 

"Ew. Don't wink at me. And how have  _ I _ changed?" He was almost scared to ask.

"I'm amazed you don't notice the people drooling over your ass on a daily basis."

"What are you talking about? My ass is nothing compared to yours."

"I know. But compared to every other dude, yours is the best."

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the realization that  _ anybody _ would look at him like that. "Also, I think you've forgotten something rather important. He's an Alpha, and I am merely a lowly Delta. He would never stoop to that level. Besides, he easily has his choice of the Omegas after his performance last year."

"See here, that's where you're wrong. Obviously, he's an asshole. No one really likes him _ that  _ much." The ' _ Besides you _ ' was left in open air.

"Clearly you're overestimating the depth of like everybody in our generation." He winced as he bit a little too deep into his cheek. "And everybody out of it too."

Ochaco snorted. "He's cute, not  _ intergenerational _ cute. I think your little crush is altering your reality. Have you seen his Focus photo? He looks like a gargoyle." 

"Only the sexiest gargoyle I've ever seen." Even just saying that made a blush run high on his cheeks. Great Aloy, they were in public! "Also, that's very demeaning." he tacked on.

Ochaco squealed and jumped off his porch. "You  _ have _ to say something!"

"Hell no I don't!" 

"I'll say something if you refuse."  _ Why am I friends with her? She's like the  _ worst _ type of friend.  _

"Good luck with that." He called her bluff, honestly just glad she let go of the loelottes thing.

She giggled, all Alpha and feminine."You know me too well." 

**[C.S.]We need to speak with you and Bakugo before you leave. Be here in ten minutes or the deal's off.**

**[N.K.]She didn't mean that, but sooner would be better. You still need your marks.** The letters, though invisible directly, reflected in the young Brave's eyes. 

"Looks to me like your attention is coveted nowadays,  _ Seeker _ ." Ochaco almost looked sad even as she was making fun of him. He wrapped her in a hug that lifted her from the ground. 

"I'll miss you more than anyone. Maybe even more than Tenya." He said, burying his face in her messy hair. 

"I'll bring him to see you off. Alright?"

"Perfect."

She departed, waving over her shoulder while she jogged to the town's center.

He pulled his bag over his shoulders, getting a feel for the soon familiar weight. All around him, people were waking up. Warming cold hands on the still hot embers from last night's bonfires. Hunters departed from humble homes, supporting their families that sleep in 'till noon. Izuku felt a tingle of warmth in his chest. Though that life was appealing, he knew that wouldn’t suit him. He loved to watch the happy people, living the life their parents had, and their parents before them. Izuku shivered at the thought that this could be the last morning he sees this familial calmness.  _ No. I'll be back.  _ He kept telling himself, hoping that at some point it would stick.

Dread, or Aloy-forbid something else, tingled up his spine when he saw familiar dishwater blonde hair in front of him.

Katsuki looked upon the world as if everything he saw, he owned. His face was a perfect slate of neutral but his eyes held thinly veiled aggression. No matter his mood, that remained the same. He never wore his Cap, letting his Alpha scent affect everything and everyone. Machines it happened to attract were collateral damage in his mind, along with those who made the mistake of hunting beside him.

The Omega decided to stop and say high to Tsuyu, letting Katsuki get as far ahead of him as possible. He claims it was the smell of cooking rat that brought him over. 

"Sure, and I'm growing wings." She poured oil over the spit roasted rodent and the fire flicked up hungrily at the drips. Izuku felt guilty for not telling her about his expedition, though he figured she wouldn't mind so much. Tsu had a way of seeing directly through people's actions and into their intentions. He kept silent in that regard. “I hope you’re doing well, Midoriya.”

"I am.” He smiled, hoping it looked as sincere as he should be. “Good seeing you." Izuku said standing up and walking away after only sitting for a minute. 

"And you, Izuku." She gave him an odd look that Izuku didn't want to think about. 

All of the sounds, sights, and smells resonated with him this morning. The thought that this could be the last time.... He forced the rest of that sentence to dust within his mind. He wasn't going to dwell on the could-bes. He was going to leave, he was going to get a quirk, and he was going to be back, to be a  _ hero _ , or better yet, the war chieftain. 

He arrived at the gate to the great hall, this time a new guard with a similarly new reaction. They nodded politely to each other in passing. He pushed open the heavy doors for the second time that morning, not at all looking forward to who he would find inside.

"Aha, Midoriya, nice of you to  _ finally _ join us." Chiyo, already annoyed at his presence after only meeting him once before. He didn't hold that against her, she wasn't the only one. 

"Can we get this over with?" Not thirty seconds since he opened the door and Katsuki couldn't help but scowl and complain. What an ass. 

"Of course, I understand you're both anxious to go, yes?" Thirteen paused while they both nodded, and Izuku took his seat as far as possible from Katsuki. "First off, some rules. The Nora have not appointed a seeker since the years before the Focus became popularized, and though Braves, you are still quite young. You must respond if you receive a message from us matriarchs. Secondly, you are to return as soon as you have accomplished what you've set out to do. Third, you are not to engage with any of the other tribes unless absolutely necessary. Understood?"

Izuku nodded quickly. He _definitely did not_ sneak a look at Bakugo, because that’s stupid and would perpetuate his so-called infatuation and _why_ _would he_ -

"A few more things, don't fight amongst each other, that will only waste time and energy that you could be using to reach the Banuk territory. Finally, you are responsible for each other. If one of you dies, the other will not be allowed back into the Embrace." Nemuri was completely serious. 

Katsuki didn't hold back in his distaste, glaring at Nemuri. "He'll only hold me back. I don't want to be responsible when this dumbass keels over." 

The Omega scoffed overdramatically, fire on the tip of his tongue.

"Actually," Nemuri interjected. "I think it will be the other way around. The ruins are extremely flammable, rendering your quirk all but useless. Izuku is also an incredibly flexible hunter, much more capable than you at surprise machine attacks. Don’t let your title go to your head, that’s just a formality." Katsuki didn't let what she said get any further than a flash in his eyes.

"Bullshit." But he sat back anyway, complacent.

The matriarchs seemed eager to be rid of their newfound responsibilities. Izuku decided this conversation didn't require his voice, once more being shooed from the hall. On the way out two small badges were pressed into his palm by Thirteen. 

"Don't lose these, they're your only way back into the Embrace." That's comforting. "Good luck." Why did everyone think that was the right thing to say at this point? 

He eyed the little pieces of intricately embroidered fabric. One was ivory with a blue star on it and the other was black with a pattern-embroidered triangle in grey and red. The Seeker and Delta symbols. 

Izuku followed Katsuki at a slight distance. "Why are you headed up there anyway?" He began, assessing the situation. All he got in return was an annoyed hum.  _ So not even speaking terms. Wonderful.  _

The blonde split away from Izuku to head home, not even sparing him a glance.

"Midoriya." Izuku straightened his back and puffed out his chest.

"Iida." He responded, meeting the Beta's incredulous stare.

"You used my last name!" The smile on the taller's face was worth the little loss of pride at finally succumbing to his demands over the past few years.

"I figured I owed it to you. It seems like all you ever want is a little over-politeness." Izuku shrugged. He hadn't realized how important this was to Tenya. The green haired boy returned his hug with a smile. He felt the familiar burn of tears, this time letting them fall. Tenya patted his back reassuring without words. He dug his nose into Tenya’s comforting scent, willing away all of his underprocessed and overproduced emotions.

His tears disappeared as soon as they came, leaving him sniffling awkwardly beside his friend after they untangled their arms. The taller boy cleared his throat, announcing the arrival of a certain Alpha. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yeah, I guess it is." And finally, after all this time, he felt ready to leave. 

* * *

The seekers stepped onto the bridge together, feeling the wind at their backs for once. Izuku couldn't help but turn around and wave at his friends one last time. Tenya, Ochaco, Fumikage, Tsuyu and even Eijiro managed to make it, though the Omega doubted the redhead was there for him. 

Sky darkening quickly, they made their way onto a well-worn path to the Northern Embrace Gate. Izuku knew the language barrier between them was going to be an issue. For the time being he allowed himself to just follow Katsuki, if only to spare his anxiety. The plan to skip out on him had been wedged open by Nemuri's threat. Izuku knew the matriarchs were smart, he just hadn't expected them to be so in tune with their turbulent relationship. Izuku knew he could get to his destination just fine without the blonde, but he also knew Katsuki underestimated him, and probably wouldn't let him out of sight. Wasn’t going to stop him from trying, still the Omega was a prisoner until further notice. 

Needless to say, walking silently left a lot of time for planning.

The clouds looked out of place surrounded by the intensity of the vivid sky. Like scars gouged into the atmosphere. All the plants and flowers were reeking their sickening sweet scents, awaiting precipitation. None so strong, however, as the walking incense stick in front of him. Fresh, sweet, dynamic, powerful. Even his scent was alive. Like frankincense and western cedar. Something sweet on top that didn't quite mix in. The toffy smell he always suspected was from the blonde's quirk, but could never be sure. Izuku was noticeably sniffing the air at this point, and had to force himself to stop. He focused on other things in the air, the unmistakable Grey Omen spores worked well and he put his mind to that. 

It hadn't quite sunk in yet that he would be spending a prolonged period of time with an Alpha, away from the rest of society, and also subsequently without privacy. Not to mention the fact that said Alpha doesn't even know he's an Omega. Izuku had kept track of everything, having left at a time where he wasn't due for a heat for at least two more weeks, he brought enough money to buy an air purifier and a tent from a travelling merchant, even Corruption Glaze root, known for being able to take an Omega out of heat for a few hours in an emergency. He never considered that he would have to take someone else with him, in fact, he hadn't even thought the matriarchs would consider his plea. He was intending on sneaking out that night should they have rejected him. But instead he listened to Ochaco and got it done the legal way, making his life that much harder. 

Soon after the sun sank below the horizon, they reached the Northern Embrace Gate. The returning cold was a welcome distraction from  _ whatever _ his pheromones were doing. The guards could clearly see their Seeker Marks and opened the gate before they reached it.

Exiting the Embrace was something surreal. Even Katsuki seemed to feel it. Their entire lives had been spent within those walls, and now they were finally getting to see the rest of the world. Izuku chewed his lip, trying to remember this feeling. The worst part might be that there won’t be anything left to explore once they’re done.

When he was younger, before having been moved to the more advanced curriculum, Katsuki used to be a lot more talkative. Sure, most of it was humble-bragging, but Izuku couldn’t keep the memories of things the Alpha had said before out of his head. Things he did here and there that, when deciphered, held a surprising amount of wisdom. He remembered the blonde always keeping a stash of dried plants in his cubby, and being the first to raise his hand when they were asked questions in class so he wasn’t at risk of being cold-called later on. He was the one who showed Izuku how to tie his first snare; A simple little thing that was virtually useless at catching most animals, but an incredible tool in making friends.

Exhaling smoothly, he brought his brain to a more recent past. Middle grades were awful enough as it was, with somebody new manifesting nearly every day, and growth spurts that challenged their tyrannical height-based form of social structure. Katsuki only ever made things worse then, his taunts and jibes harsh, at the same time far and few between. Still, years of being forced to avoid someone you  _ adore _ is not something easily forgiven. 

Katsuki has been a friend and a foe at some point in his life, but now he is quiet, and Izuku doesn’t think that’s something he can get used to.

This time of year, snow covered nearly the entire Embrace. Just climbing in elevation maybe a mile away, he began to see grass again. Little shoots sprung up around the base of trees even before they began to thin, leaving behind a patchy forest with sparse undergrowth and no shade.

He couldn't imagine what it was going to be like to have a quirk of his own. Maybe Katsuki would finally respect him, though that was one thing the Omega doubted strongly. It was more likely for Katsuki to  _ find out _ than for Izuku to ever be respected.

He couldn't stop his brain from forming a disaster of a sentence;  _ Katsuki will probably  _ know _ by the end. _ The green haired boy shook his head, throwing that thought somewhere it wouldn't bother him. He would find a way to hide it. He managed it for four years, somehow.

Finally the blonde Seeker veered off the trail they had been following, throwing his pack to the ground. Izuku didn't know whether or not to stop with him and just stood there awkwardly for a minute while the taller rummaged through his bag for something. "I'll go get firewood." He decided on, dropping his bag about fifteen feet away from the Alpha. No response, as anticipated.

While he was out, he took the liberty of eating some of the very abundant Grey Omen. He hadn't eaten since about four AM, and didn't want to add loud stomach noises to the long list of 'things Katsuki would complain about if he was talking to me'. Though at this point, any sound other than a grunt would be improvement. Izuku returned to camp with the third armload and watched from afar as the blonde quickly set fire to the pile. 

_ Those hands- _ Nope. Not today O-Brain.

As if in protest to his declaration, the Cap was beginning to itch. He had never slept in it before and could only hope that it would stay on. Applying another layer of glue, he unrolled his leather bed pad. The night here was warm enough without a blanket as long as he stayed next to the fire. Before laying down, he rubbed a Fire Kiln leaf into the fibers of his backpack-pillow. He doubted the Alpha's scent would do anything to him in his sleep, but he'd never been in a situation like this before.  _ Overcautious _ was always better than  _ discovered _ . Deep in the recesses of his mind, he wondered if any of the people in Mother's Heart thought the plant was his natural scent, seeing as he used it so much. He wouldn't doubt it.

The morning was worse than the night before. Much worse. He couldn't blame his sluggish thoughts or clumsy movements on exhaustion anymore. By the time he woke up, Kasuki had already started another fire, and from the smell had already eaten too. He quickly rolled his bed pad up and shoved it in his bag before having half a heart attack. To his relief, the Cap was still in the same place it was in the night before. To his duress, however, he could feel the Alpha's suspicious gaze on the back of his neck. 

"Why are you still wearing your Cap?" The blonde demanded. It wasn't exactly a question either. No matter his response, Katsuki would expect the worst. Izuku thought about his options. Number one, he could keep quiet, however that in itself would be quite telling. Number two, he could be honest; He wouldn't dare give the Alpha that kind of power. Number three.... good thing the Omega is prepared for everything. 

"Hoping my good habits might rub off on you." He smirked, then continued with a more composed face. "Because unlike a certain Alpha, I wouldn't particularly care for getting ambushed by a bunch of angry Broadheads in the night." This seemed to satisfy the blondes curiosities enough, but he still looked suspicious. 

Even with the uncomfortable content of the conversation, he was glad Katsuki said something. Any progress is good progress, as his mother used to say.

Izuku was waiting for Katsuki to lead the way when the blonde gestured for him to go first. He started on the path, already apprehensive about the new dynamic. Though he didn't have to worry about the Alpha's scent constantly, any leak from Izuku's Cap would go straight to him. The amount of faith he put in that little piece of mesh was shrinking by the hour. In addition to that, Katsuki would be able to see every move the Omega was going to make. Be it executing an escape plan, or stumbling over his boots. The green haired seeker hated that that second part bothered him so much, and he especially hated that because he was nervous about it he couldn't stop tripping.

Despite the gargantuan effort on his part to conceal his  _ Omegan issue _ , a small part of him wished the blonde knew. The tiny piece of him that has crushed on Katsuki since the second grade was still there, living under the radar until forced to the surface by lack of space between him and the Alpha. That's the opening to a bad porno if he's ever heard one. He needed to stop having these dumbass thoughts already.

The forests slowly became more evergreens the further north they went. There were too many bugs. The trading route road they were on went from grass to dirt & sand, and in the distance loomed massive buildings that used to have walls and windows and  _ people _ . 

The two Seekers, though completely separate, had been preparing for this journey a long time. Katsuki, however, had had access to the many maps, almanacs, and meteorology textiles that the smaller hadn't, meaning he knew where to go, how to get there, and what temperature it would be when he did. Despite that, he made Izuku go in front, and so he was forced from inside his own head to ask the question "Which way?" when they came to a fork.

"Right." The Alpha had the guts to actually  _ growl _ at him. What an asshole.  _ He _ was the one that put Izuku in the front in the first place! How hard is it to just speak like a person unimpeded by  _ intense Alpha hormones _ . 

Izuku thought about that. It excuses any poor behavior of an Alpha, but disregards the fact that Omegas have to deal with the same thing. When any Omega acts out, it's because they're  _ irrational  _ and  _ needlessly emotional _ . That was one thing he missed out on while acting as Delta; He was unable to defend his real division from a position of experience.

Izuku stiffened when he noticed he was walking further downwind of the Alpha, but tried to focus on the scent of Grey Omen. He faltered when he noticed the scent slowly fading. It was okay though. No big deal, just breathe through your mouth. They'd been walking a few hours, Katsuki'd believe he was tired right? He was rationalizing unnecessarily, and luckily recognized it. He calmed himself down, let his trapezius relax against his shoulders, kept himself on track. Just walk.

As they continued he noticed the ground below him changing, from leaf rot and sand to a cracked riverbed. Layers of rock rose on either side, trapping him in with quite possibly the most aggressive Nora he had ever met. 

Ahead was a desert, barely in view before they went into the ditch and completely unseen whilst inside it. Looking up, the evergreens tapered off to nothing, and the sun beat down harder with no foliage to absorb the heat. 

The long sleeve  _ and _ vest were both mistakes, in hindsight. 

The Omega shivered subconsciously, knowing he would smell like stress if not for his Cap, and stress does not smell good on anyone, especially Izuku. He was already sick of the sweat trapping mesh and wanted more than anything to scratch his scent gland off. Despite this, he continued to walk, focusing on getting out of the gorge, the phantom scent of rotting orange peels keeping his hands stagnant at his sides. 

It's just Katsuki. Sure, he's a hypocritical, snooty asshole, but against his better judgement he could see putting his own life in the Alpha’s hands. He was considered an  _ Adept _ Brave by the tribe for his hunting abilities - and strategies, but don’t ask Izuku how that happened - for a reason, so there was no risk of a machine taking advantage of them. In order to become an Adept, it's necessary to outperform a senior hunter in rescues. Knowing the Alpha from a young age didn’t mean much in terms of trust, but he’d never been given a reason  _ not _ to trust him, which isn’t nothing.

The opening to the gorge was in full view and he couldn't have been more relieved. No, Katsuki probably wouldn’t victimize him, but Izuku wouldn't put it past him to be a snitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pppfffffffffffft nobody reads these.


	4. A couple rough days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, let's watch Izuku almost get killed four times before plotting to leave his pretty Kacchan behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary thing has been updated. 
> 
> I stg these images look great on my TV. Somewhere in the process of exporting them they just turn to mushy grossness. Sorry.
> 
> Edit: I re-uploaded the pictures and they came out a lot better! I seriously have no idea why they hate me so much.

The crumbling dirt was his next point of annoyance. Every time he took a step, tiny puffs of dust clung to his just-cleaned clothes and disgustingly sweaty skin. Tiny rocks had somehow gotten between his soles, and he could feel the forming of a sore on one of his heels. 

He was running out of water too. The first night, he was able to drink, then refill his bottle with snow, but without snow, there weren’t many options. For the time being, he rationed his water.

There were cactuses here. This was the first time he had ever seen one growing in the wild. The spines where white and much longer than the ones he had seen before, when merchants brought them in they removed all of the pointy bits so the flesh could be safely used for cooking. There was so much out here to discover, it was hard to believe anybody lived their entire lives happily inside those walls. How could anybody be happy never seeing what other places have to offer? And he would love to keep musing over the concept of territoriality and how it impedes a modernly content life but damnit, "Katsuki, I have to stop."

The blonde grunted in response. Izuku sat his butt on the dusty-ass ground and took off his overshoes as efficiently as he could. He took a second to enjoy the quick rest, brushing the bits of caking dirt from his boots before lacing back up the cables. A warm breeze was picking up in the south, which in the embrace usually meant a storm was coming. He wasn't sure if that was the case or not in the desert. He stood up and brushed himself off, wondering if they were even at risk of rain. It was true that they were still on the border, but the upcoming forest was quite a distance away. It can't rain that much and still have so little plantlife, right? And if it did rain a lot, does that make them even more at risk of storms from the warmer temperatures and greater amount of space for the clouds to mix without the mountains to impede them? That's something Katsuki would know.

He stopped thinking for a moment when he looked at the seeker in question. The Alpha had his hands locked over his head, stretching his back. His chest expanded and jaw jutted forward mid-yawn, muscular torso on display under his thin vest. Izuku couldn't keep himself from ogling. The blonde looked like a lion.

And then he was spotted, seen for the crushing child he is. He didn't need Ochaco to demean him, Izuku did it himself. He probably already knew anyway, not like the smaller hadn't been obvious. He figured Katsuki got enough looks like that before, it wasn't that weird for Izuku to find him attractive when nearly the entire tribe did. He was rationalizing unnecessarily again. Direct eye contact, sneer, _sexy gargoyle_ , his own words went against him and yep, that's straight up panic. Dear Aloy, he wasn't going to survive this trip after all. Blushing so profusely his ears started to throb.

"Now that you're done mumbling let's go." Katsuki bumped Izuku's shoulder with his own as he passed, throwing out a jibe about drooling. He wasn't. Well, not physically anyway.

They continued on as if nothing happened. To the Alpha, nothing really had happened. Such is life when you're someone who 'gets that a lot'. At least being behind him removed the pressure enough to cool his face off. 

The pair crested the rise and walked easily along the windswept ridge, much better than the footing before. Some sort of bird cawed incessantly from it's perch on a dead tree that looked to have been ringed for bark. What a waste. The Nora were better than other tribes at saving parts, if nothing else. That's how they're raised, to use everything the wilds offer. One of many of Aloy's teachings. 

After another two hours or so of walking, just as the night before, Katsuki threw his bedroll off to the side of the path, and Izuku did the same, about fifteen feet away, then went to go find something to do. With the strong winds of the ridge whipping and tearing at their very being, there was no way to make a fire tonight, even if there was firewood to be collected. Not far east was some sort of swampland, and since the sun hadn't yet set, he headed that way. 

A few scraggly trees covered in moss, slimey everything, even more bugs. He hadn't spent five minutes in there and was about to turn back when a glint caught his eye. Moving closer, he unearthed a broken lense. Looked like a Watcher, and broken it was completely useless. 

He was about to straighten up when a blue light washed over him. A scanner, most-likely a Scrapper coming to finish recycling the totaled Watcher. Izuku crouched down lower, reaching for his spear and realizing he forgot to hook the dock to his boot like an idiot. The rest of his weapons were in his bag, at camp. The Scrapper knew he was in the area, it's lense light a visible yellow just over a nearby knoll. As stealthy as possible, he made his way to one of the rotting trees. It didn't look like it could support his weight, but it didn't look like there were many other options. He was a ten minute walk from camp which, though not far, is significant when you're running from a creature that's faster than you. He attempted to grab a branch, instead gouging out handfuls of softened wood and moss. The wetness collected between his fingers while he finally got some semblance of a grip and hauled himself up and into the canopy, soggy boots trailing after and dripping some kind of slime. His poor, poor boots.

The machine tutted into the clearing, scanning the area. The scanner couldn’t detect his presence as it was disrupted by the tree. Safe.

With time the Scrapper came and went. After the initial adrenaline, he relaxed into the grotesque leaves, watching it shred the lense and dig through the sod before finally racing out of sight, opposite the direction it came. He waited a little longer, just to be sure it was gone, then tiptoed on now damp feet back to camp. The sky was red again, like it was every night. He never thought he would get sick of the sunset, but it turns out all he needed was a little negative connotation. He ran a hand through his hair, realizing that could’ve been his death; Katsuki none the wiser to the fact that he wouldn’t be allowed back into the embrace because he was right all along and this dumbass of a seeker went and got himself killed. 

He rummaged through his bag, drinking down nearly his entire bottle of water. It was going to be cold, so he ignored the dirty clothes he still had on and threw some more on top. He rolled out his bed, took a seat, and with the remaining daylight, he attached his spear's dock to his overshoe before removing the boot itself and setting both aside to dry.

After probably the longest day of his entire life, Izuku burrowed into his thin mattress and covered himself with the biggest coat he had. According to his Focus it was thirty degrees out. Not usually that bad, but windchill is a bitch.

It was the loud buffeting of Izuku's canvas bag right by his head that woke him up. The sun had already risen halfway above the mountains, and the wind was just as unbearable as the night before. His hair was thoroughly flattened on one side, running his fingers through it had no effect. Not like there was anyone to impress out here anyway. After checking that the Alpha was well asleep, the Seeker took his bag and headed down the left side embankment. 

The green haired boy carefully stepped over unknown metal objects, all rusted past recognition. After a short while, the rocky formations opened to a great sandy plain, so big he couldn't see the end of it. He jogged to the top of a rise then turned around to see the metal city he had seen from Fumikage's window a thousand times. It all looked so much bigger in person. Family homes and skyscrapers alike reduced to dusty skeletons of their former grandeur. The Omega buried his nose into his tippmet, trying to extract the last scent of the avian Delta, to no avail. A little farther down the other side was some sort of mineral deposit that was flattened on one side. It would work.

Digging around in his pack, he eyed the loelottes he had sworn he'd returned to his hut, most likely Ochaco's doing. He continued searching, pulling out a pair of green, baggy canvas pants and a black cotton long sleeve. Looking around one last time, Izuku began to strip down, taking extra care with his shoes. Once he had removed all of his gross clothing, the Omega used a dangerous amount of his stock of Salvebrush, he began vigorously rubbing the stems into his skin, the need to feel clean overwhelming any fear he had regarding machines or modesty. Once he felt every part of his body was thoroughly saturated with the antiseptic plant, he leaned back against the rock, relaxing for a moment. Who knew being nude in the wilderness was such a freeing experience. The wind was a bit too cold for comfort, but he wasn't going to worry about that when this was the first time he felt clean since the proving. He scrubbed his hair visiously with his fingernails, trying to rid himself of any excessive oils. He gave up on that method quickly, opting to use sand as an abrasive against his sweaty scalp. The green haired boy wondered why people are disgusted by their own bodies. It's true though, sweat and oil are gross. He wondered if that was by nature, or just conditioned into him. Well, he couldn't say he would be happy being grimy all the time, so it was probably for the best, however it came about.

It was in that moment that he felt a slight shift in the wind. Could be nothing, or even just a bird. But it was enough. 

With a careful precision drilled into him over years of working with experienced hunters, he rifled through his clothing until he found his boots, taking a moment to throw his pants on, for decency. Izuku backed against the boulder, briskly looking from one direction to the other, awaiting whatever it was that caused the disruption. 

You'd think _one_ run-in with a machine would keep him from leaving the path a second time.

You thought wrong.

The violent intensity of the wind that ripped a cactus straight out of the ground to his right was clearly not natural. The only creature capable of that was a _Longleg_ , and he was proven right when the incredibly loud call reverbated into his bones. The Omega precisely measured his movements climbing up the rock. Noting with a wince that he was displacing and crumbling bits of shale beneath his bare feet, he hauled himself up, trying to stay low. The machine was farther away than he thought, but he had never seen a Longleg before in real life. It was kind of amazing seeing the functions of it. It had echo shells full of compressed air below massive air tanks on it’s chest, probably how it gets such intense winds. According to the books he's read, they use that air to sort of echolocate. The grass that usually confuses sensors and lenses cannot stand up to the wind, but living and mechanized bodies can, so it has a way to see all. 

The machine itself wasn't too big, about two Watchers stacked on top of each other. It had two stubby little legs and antennae that extended from its head in graceful arcs. It really looked like a giant weaponized chicken. It had blue cylindrical sparkers wedged behind where it's wings should be that glowed blue, casting abstract patterns on the orange sand. It's call was terribly loud. Brassy and electric. The ticking and whirring of an unknowable amount of parts, the slow gurgle of fuel and the low grumble of exhaust, all brought together with high pitched, almost songbird-like whistles.

It was complex and beautiful and by Aloy he wished it wasn't trying to kill him.

The Longleg stepped around the boulder, puffing up at the sight of his belongings at the base. Izuku debated the pros and cons of attacking for only a few moments. Sure, he could die, but at the same time, he _really_ didn't want to have to pick up all of his things all over again. Honestly, it was a pretty even trade-off. He leapt off the rock, spear extended and reaching for the receivers. He landed clumsily atop the metal beast, wrenching it's synthetic skull back by the antenna and forcing his spear into the space between armor and lense. With a final effort, he jumped off, holding onto the weapon as he swung around and feeling the precise moment the metal gave out under his weight. The Longleg clattered to the sandy floor, it's disjointed face still holding his spear in a post-mortem grip. 

Figuring this was as good a time as any, he put his clothes on. Unwedged his weapon and pressed the button, magnetising it to his boot. He gathered all of his belongings then took his time in looting the machine's corps as best he could with limited carrying capacity, mainly targeting the most expensive pieces. You can bet he sure-as-hell grabbed those sparkers though. 

Faced with the realization that he had to return to the bitter and ungrateful Alpha he questioned his plans again. He didn't want to spend any more time than necessary with the blonde that hated his guts, and he was sure Katsuki felt the same way. Despite that, the threat of the matriarchs was still fresh in his mind, as was the fact that the other seeker didn't trust him on his own and would probably come looking. Not that he was especially easy to follow, but he hadn't taken any time to cover his tracks, and spent most of the time available doing things other than walking. At least, those were the reasons he told himself while he climbed back up the dune and made his slow return back to their sad excuse for a camp.

"Where the fuck have you been?" The blonde demanded as soon as he returned, getting closer to the Omega in an attempt to use his height as intimidation. Izuku felt pathetic with how well it worked.

"Well I-" _No._ The green haired boy halted his own words. He didn't have to answer to anybody. Instead, he stood his ground, not so willing to submit to Katsuki’s unnecessary demands. "I had things to do. And there were machines. I am not only a Brave, but also a Seeker, just like you. Don't forget that I have just as many rights as you do." Izuku saw Katsuki's hands starting to smoke and realized how dangerously close he was to the Alpha. From the radar of a Longleg to the sights of a machine hunter, there was nowhere safe for Izuku today, apparently. _By the powers of something or other, it’s freaking eight AM_. Subconsciously or otherwise, the scent of angry Alpha in the air was growing steadily stronger. Just as Izuku thought he would, the blonde was already abusing his power as a member of the perceived 'stronger division'. Whatever, that asshole didn't have shit on Izuku. 

Thankfully right on cue to break the tension, one of the matriarchs initiated a group call between the three of them. Izuku accepted immediately, Katsuki following closely afterward. The fuzzy outline of Chiyo greeted him with that signature scowl he was well acquainted with. 

"What do you want?" Katsuki, ever the poet asked.

"Nothing from you with that damned attitude. Izuku, are you two still cooperating?"

"Yes, Chiyo, we were just about to leave for the day." He pressed a button on his focus that changed the view and faced the blonde before showing off what was left of their camp. Just Izuku's bedroll, the firepit, and Katsuki's bag. 

"Great to hear it. I knew you two would follow our instructions. I know this whole situation was rushed, but you young people are so eager to move!" Nemuri butted into the conversation, mottling the already blotchy image.

"Yeah, and we still are. Can you get this over with?"

"Oh, yes, you certainly are a Bakugo aren't you? We just wanted to check in and ask if there have been any problems so far."

"Nope, it's been peachy, thanks for calling." 

**Server:** **_[K.B.] Has left the call_ **

"I hope he hasn't given you too much trouble so far! We all know he can be a bit... abrasive at times" Nemuri scratched the back of her hand while she grasped at the gentlest possible words. "But I had faith in you to see the best in him." 

He knew that her words were generic and realistically she couldn't do much to help even if the blonde's aggression was getting out of hand. Still, he preened at the compliment. "Thank you."

"Good luck on your journey, I'll have Matriarch Shuzenji call again in a few days!" There was some loud background noise, probably Chiyo still sat down behind where Nemuri took over before he received the second Server notice and dropped the call himself. 

Katsuki seemed cooled off after the call if nothing else, walking in a perfectly straight line towards the rows of western juniper trees. Despite Izuku's multitude of attempts, there was no conversation. Bakugo legged on ahead as his observations fell on deaf ears. The road was flattening out but slowly turning to gravel. Windswept hills in every direction, the old one's rubbled buildings began to thin, air growing colder as they walked, whipping clothes against skin with no consideration. Clouds dense and dark, occasionally casting their path in shadow. 

All the same they hiked on, Izuku's feet never straying from a steady plod if not for him tripping on nothing. They hadn't gone too far the day prior, so soreness wasn't so much an issue as the biting chill that seemed to permeate from every surface. After a certain point, the birds stopped singing and signs of life dwindled to nothing.

"Uh.. Katsuki...." He tried again, Focus beeping with the intersection of some sort of machine path.

The blonde, startlingly, halted. Rightfully so it seemed, if a bit late. The earth began to shake. Any edge gained by Katsuki _actually stopping_ was short lived Izuku hesitantly sniffed the air. A heady, stinging scent singed his nostrils. Blaze.

He ducked into the nearby bushes, noting Katsuki had already done the same. The robot trudged past, it's metallic body clinging to it's wire frame, electric bright lenses blinding reflected from the snow. Katsuki got up first, overconfident in his stealth despite the reek of Alpha. No doubt the _Behemoth_ caught scent of it, probably rounding the forest to attack up ahead. He knew Katsuki wouldn't listen to a single word he said, but that didn't mean he would stay silent. Besides, it would be good to stretch his limbs. 

Izuku took note of the amount of ammo he had left. His icerail was nearly full, but who knows how long that'll last. He had plenty of freeze bombs though, and that seemed like the most efficient way to kill a behemoth. Explode the back end, kill the beast. however, a certain some-hunter may also end up exploding, so maybe also not the best option. It seemed there was no possible way to plan ahead with Katsuki nearby. What is a seeker to do? He knew the answer even before he thought that last sentence, but he wasn't happy about it. 

Compromise. Gross.

He knew Katsuki’s fighting style a bit more than absolutely necessary. He was brash and confident, acting like he had no limits. Most of the time it worked in his favor, bluffing or otherwise, it scared other hunters, and most machines can’t keep up with something that reacts differently than prey. Regardless, this was a Behemoth. At least twenty feet tall and just as wide, with each of it’s feet capable of crushing a Longleg entirely. Massive metal structures on it’s head for digging up the earth made excellent weapons, and it’s strength was nearly unmatched. 

Izuku would have to work around Katsuki if they were going to kill it. Sure, the blonde might be a better fighter, but Izuku trained his entire life to be quite possibly the best battle strategist of his generation. Even Nemuri said so.

He would have to attack at a distance. It wasn’t exactly his strong suit, but that’s what weapons are for. Wait for the Alpha to get the first couple of hits in, on the retreat aim for the canisters. Katsuki would see them coming from a mile away and avoid the blast, then head in for the kill. At least, in theory that’s how it went. 

In practice it was none-so-smooth a process. The machine rounded the corner and charged Izuku, because of course it did. He leapt from the grass and sprinted to the right, a small copse of trees really his only option. It didn’t help, a seismic shockwave produced by the beast rearing into the air sent him tumbling to the segmented and destroyed ground. It charged forward, the Omega barely able to roll out of the way before it flattened the already desecrated earth. He leapt to his feet, determined to sprint away before it leveled the forest. Katsuki was right behind him, palms smoking and braced to attack again at any second. Izuku slid to a stop behind some kind of shrub and readied his Sling. Screw the Alpha, he wasn’t going to risk his own life trying to spare his damn ego. 

Taking aim, he steadied his breath. The sights weren’t super accurate, but he had been using that thing since he was five. The wait was the worst part. He wondered what was taking so long, and relaxed his arms right as it revealed itself. He trained his eyes on the pale blue canisters, pulling the sling a little farther back before he loosed it. As soon as he did, he dropped and ran, skidding on his hands when he tripped and fell on the way. There was a loud pop of the glass before it ignited, a wave of cold washed over him while just a few feet away the grass was covered in a thick layer of ice. Katsuki ran in and finished the job, blasting the lense then falling back, finally feeling the ice that covered his right leg. 

There was a not-so-brief string of expletives before he sat down, clawing his shoes off and trying to massage some heat into the freezing muscles. Izuku came closer but stopped about ten feet off, not wanting to invade his space. 

Even though he didn’t mean it, he said a quick, “Sorry” before digging through his pack for more of his quickly diminishing supply of Salvebrush. He crushed the drying stems against his scraped and bleeding palms.

“The fuck are you sorry for.” The blonde muttered, not looking up from where his skin was slowly returning to color. “Killed the fucking thing, didn’t you.”

Izuku felt his face heat at the acknowledgement, luckily facing the other direction now to loot what was left of the Behemoth. The cold metal was hard to deal with, almost as difficult as Katsuki acting.… humbled.

He must have regained feeling in his leg rather quickly, because in no time he was up and stretching again, ready to get going. He nodded the Omega ahead and followed a bit behind, limping all the way.

Evidence of their progress was showing at every turn. To say Izuku was relieved would be an understatement. Ahead, the _massive metal arms_ still attempting to breach the permafrost were waning closer, getting bigger with every step. There were no clouds for miles in any direction, and the wind was brisk but soft, changing directions often and swirling his already disaster hair into plumes. 

Now that there were more trees around he was tempted to leave the path more often, and he did. Darting into the woods every few minutes to grab a mushroom, or refill his stock of Salvebrush. It was something Katsuki would certainly have complained about, had he not been lagging behind anyway. 

The Omega recalled things his teachers had told him about machines while he walked. He had expansive notebooks on every kind of catalogued machine, and then some he only heard talk about in stories through word of mouth. Mr. Yamada liked to keep the history of Aloy alive with tales of her ventures and accomplishments. How she defeated the Faro Plague single-handedly and nearly ceased the derangement entirely. Mr. Aizawa didn’t like the stories about her much though, probably because machines had been getting more aggressive again recently, and there wasn’t a whole lot of proof behind the things that Aloy did. The digital trail showed evidence of things done by _Elisabet Sobeck_ , who many claimed was an alternate name of Aloy. Truth be told, few know what actually happened in those years. 

Still, all agreed that machines were dwindling in numbers recently, and though dangerous to fauna, they kept the soil fertile with their harvesting and kept the environment safe from invasive species. The Seekers’ experience outside of the embrace told a different story about how many of the robots were left.

Izuku set up camp early that day, knowing it was necessary to actually have a conversation with the Alpha before they went on much longer. He set his bag down, noting the way the blonde winced silently in an attempt to conceal his pain. While collecting firewood he gathered Freeze Rime roots, and in passing dropped them beside him. He knew engaging was likely to end in either being ignored or an argument he probably wouldn’t win, so he waited until everything necessary had been done before infringing on the silence. 

“Bakugo.” He picked at the skin around his fingernails, waiting for a response he wasn’t likely to get. When he finally looked up the Alpha was watching him. Nothing verbal, but he had attention. Great Aloy, speaking to him was like trying to tame a wild animal. “We need some sort of plan for the next time we come across machines.”

Katsuki rolled his shoulders, throwing the used stems and roots into the fire he’d lit. “I attack, you stay out of the way.” The manner he spoke made it obvious he knew that wasn’t a viable plan, and just moving his leg left him wincing again. “Fuck. Can you come up with a plan?”

That was wild. Katsuki, the youngest Bakugo, all knowing and full of stoic wisdom actually asked a question. “I don’t know. Do you use weapons, or only your quirk?”

“What kind of dumbass hunts with only a quirk?” 

_You._ Izuku thought but didn’t dare say.

“I use a War bow and Sharpshot. They’re in my bag.” He gestured at it, _almost_ as if in invitation for Izuku to look inside. He hesitated, about to ask for clarification when it was clear Katsuki got impatient, glaring in the way only Katsuki can. He hastily unzipped the bag, revealing the two retractable weapons. They were magnificent, polished and finely aligned. The strings looked like they were never used, but the wear on the handholds said otherwise. The Sharpshot arrows were the longest he’d ever seen, not that he got to use bows often enough to really compare. The cartridges for the War bow were smaller than he’d thought, but the glowing liquid inside advertised their power. He tipped one back and forth, noticing that there were no air bubbles inside. 

Clearly the light blue was Chillwater, and the one filled with some kind of sparking dark blue stuff was the insides of a power cell, “What’s this one filled with green?” he questioned, lifting it out of the bag.

“Aizawa doesn’t like you much, does he?” He paused just long enough for Izuku to get the insult before scooting closer and taking the dart from his hand. “Shit’s called Metalburn.” He pressed the plunger just a bit, letting a single drop fall onto his finger. Pulling a shard from his pocket, he let the drip fall onto it. “Completely harmless to anything organic, but it drives machines to killing each other.” 

The shard still in his palm had a hole in it by the time he finished speaking while the rest was rusting before their eyes. It was incredible. Almost as incredible as Katsuki participating in a conversation that wasn’t screaming profanity. “I can come up with a few ideas.” He lifted his eyes from the crumbling metal only to meet the Alpha’s head on.

As if the previous conversation never happened, his face contorted into an ugly sneer, exposing his fangs in a silent threat. No matter how much Izuku wanted to face him, he knew putting his gaze to the ground in submission would end better for both of them. 

The fire was raging by then, and the lack of food was starting to show in his exhaustion. “I’m gonna go hunt.” He excused himself, grabbing his spear and trekking off into the woods. He didn’t hear a response. 

There was boar all over the embrace, but after fifteen minutes of looking for tracks there was none to be found. Instead he started looking in the trees, behind bushes, anywhere he could think of. The flutter of wings snapped his attention to midar, but the bird was already too far away. Some kind of owl, wouldn’t have much meat anyway. Nothing was the same here as it was at home. He had no luck at all until he scented the air, finding a smell he’d never encountered before. It was close, had to be with that smell. It was gross, but it was meaty, and at this point he was desperate. Just over a small rise Izuku found the animal, covered in a dense pelt and stinking worse than a boar at half the size, was a badger. Not that he had ever seen one before.

Izuku hunted with his tribe often, especially during training. Aizawa liked to send Izuku out with the particularly loud students, probably just to make his life harder. Either way, this was one of his first few times hunting alone, and with only a spear, that meant he would have to make his kill quick and efficient.

Spear… through the head. Simple enough, in theory.

He crouched down behind a bush, following from about twelve feet away, just trying to stay quiet enough to remain undetected. It was digging through the leaf-mulch, it’s tiny - totally not adorable - nose rifling through the dirt, eating grubs or whatever else it found under there. Izuku almost turned back and gave up, if not for his incredible hunger pangs. He took a few steps closer, breaking a root under his foot and alerting the badger. He had no choice but to tackle it, taking the effort to make his kill humane if not ethical. 

The spear went in easy, but he couldn’t bring himself to gut it. Maybe Bakugo would if he brought it back. Izuku dropped his spear, felt it click into place, then threw the surprisingly heavy corpse over his shoulder, it’s little head bleeding a trail back to camp. 

Katsuki was sharpening shards when he made it back, fitting them to stalks of ridgewood that had been finely whittled to be perfectly straight and free of bark. Just the sticks alone were about two feet long, clearly a weapon made for accuracy & power over speed & convenience. Izuku found it weird that both bows were made for battles with careful forethought, but the blonde wielding them was anything but a planner. He was intelligent, and always battle-ready, but the Omega didn’t think he’d live to see the day he took down a machine without getting in it’s face and screaming at it first. 

He speculated it wouldn’t be too far fetched though, seeing as the blonde had been surprising him lately. He dropped his quarry beside the fire, refusing to make eye contact with Katsuki before setting up his bed. He broke out the rice too, filling a metal bowl about halfway then topping it off with the remainder of his water. He hoped by the next day they would make it back into snow, but with Katsuki’s injury… He put that out of his mind as he set the bowl beside the hot coals, unwinding his overshoes afterward. His calf was covered in striping indents from the cable, but his feet were clean, dry, and nearly uncalloused thanks to them. 

His long sleeve addiction would surely be the death of him one day, but until then, it had protected him from getting sunburned arms. Couldn’t say the same for his nose and cheeks. He just hoped the tender skin wouldn’t swell. He peeled the damp shirt off. Even after the thorough cleaning he had done earlier that day, the battle with two machines and the hours of walking through the sun meant he was particularly sweaty. So much for his attempts at hygiene, he probably smelled worse than the badger.

On that thought, he looked up to find just what he’d hoped, a gutted carcass on a spit over the flames, entrails in the fire, and water bubbling away nicely. This would be the first time either of them had eaten an evening meal, and if not the most delicious, it certainly looked filling. Katsuki definitely wouldn’t accept any rice he offered, so he supposed the meal was only really complete for him. Whatever, Katsuki could self-sacrifice for his pride all he wanted, that just meant more rice for Izuku. 

The Alpha carved badger while Izuku served the rice. Just as anticipated, the blonde expected to sustain himself on meat alone. In the back of his mind something said ‘rabbit starvation’ but he kept it to himself, knowing any input on his part would be either discarded or taken in contempt. The meat was fatty and full of gristle, but tasty in the way that only someone hungry and far from home can enjoy. He tried not to remember it’s cute face with the big, liquidy eyes. 

While he chewed he pondered what Katsuki had said. Were there other things Aizawa failed to tell him because he wasn’t in the Adept classes? Was that why he was never taught to use a bow? Questioning his superiors had never gotten him anything in the Embrace, but out in the wilds he couldn’t stop thinking about it. There was nothing stopping him from sending a Focus message to his teacher, but that was kind of weird, and he thought anything he could formulate at the moment would end up accusatory. 

After he finished eating he settled into his bedroll to clean his dish and complete the plan he had been rolling over in the back of his mind since that morning. With Katsuki injured he could leave easily. He wouldn’t have to worry about being tracked so much because the blonde wouldn’t be able to keep up easily anyway. He could make his way faster and not have to worry about his division being discovered. 

_Imagine relaxing_. 

He could set his Focus to wake him up early, and then he just had to gather his things without being detected. If he could get so much as a fifteen minute start on the Alpha, he would be in the clear. 

He slid down the pad until he was laying, head on his bag, large coat over his torso, facing away from the fire and Katsuki. Better to sleep early, hopefully he could wake up well-rested. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I solemnly swear to stop using the word 'Dwindling' so much.
> 
> Don't expect updates this often in the future. I just couldn't help myself and also hate having free time apparently.


End file.
